Fairytale
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki and Henry return from their honeymoon happier than ever. Coreen has great news, but as usual, things don't turn out as planned when it comes to Vicki's life..Vicki's mother has intersting news as well
1. Chapter 1

Vicki was nearly ready to parachute out of the plane by the time they arrived back in Toronto. Gwen had brought the twins to the airport to greet their parents and Vicki coulnd't wait.

"Vicki, what is the matter?" Henry asked her, amused at her fidgeting like a child in her seat.

"Nothing, I just missed them so much, plus I'm ready to get off of this damn plane."

Henry shook his head, amazed at the mother she had become. He hoped that one day, his mother would visit him as she had visited Vicki on their wedding day. Vicki never told him about the visit at the hotel. She felt that was just, well, a girl thing. She also hadn't told him of the twin's revelation yet. That would be an interesting story to be sure.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally able to exit the plane.

Finally!! Vicki's eyes searched the crowd of people but didn't have to wait long.

Two little blonde children came running towards them screaming.."Mommy, Daddy" in unison.

Henry scooped up Abbie first, then Ward and Vicki did the same, scooping up Ward first then Abbie.

Vicki planted lots of kisses all over her children's faces, pulling them away from her to just look at them.

"Have you two grown since last week?" she asked playfully.

They giggled and jumped at their mother again. Henry smiled as he watched the way Vicki was with the children. He never expected to be the open, loving mother that she had become. Not doubting she would love her children, die or even kill for them, but he expected her to be typical Vicki, stubborn and tough. But she just couldn't, not when it came to Abbie and Ward. He loved her even more for that.

Vicki stood up, looked at Gwen and nodded, Gwen nodded back that silent understanding between two women that says you've gone above and beyond for my children. Gwen knew without being told that Vicki was grateful

"Mommy, mommy, what did you bring us?" Abbie said excitedly, jumping up and down, tugging on Vicki's hand.

Vicki started laughing.

"Patience my dear," she shot Henry a look, he was still holding Ward smiling warmly at his son. Ward put his arms around Henry's neck and embraced him, saying "I missed you Daddy" Henry rubbed Ward's back, leaned into him and said, " I missed you too"

Vicki still had the memory in her mind of Henry as a child. Looking at the two of them together only made that memory stronger.

They gathered their luggage, left the airport together and headed home.

"Okay, Mommy, now?" Abbie said, so impatient, wherever did she get that?

"Okay, okay," Vicki pulled out a bag, took out two small boxes and handed one to Ward and one to Abbie.

"No daggers for real," Abbie cut her eyes at her mother. Vicki shrugged her shoulders and said,"Sorry, too young"

Henry thought to himself that in about ten years, he might have to buy a separate residence, until the teen years blew over with those two.

He chuckled at the thought.

Ward was excited nonetheless. He opened his box and lifted out a necklace, obviously made for a boy.

It was gold, real gold, with a cross on it, a cross identical to the one his father wore.

"Just like Daddy's!" he exclaimed, holding it out to be put on. Henry put it around his son's neck.

Of course, Abbie's held the same, but a replica of the one Henry had bought Vicki while pregnant with them.

"Just like Mommy's!" Abbie was trying to put hers on herself.

"Here, mule, let me help you," Vicki took the cross from her daughter and put it on. After clasping it, Abbie looked down at the cross as Vicki held it between her fingers.

"I'm sorry I got mad 'cause I didn't get daggers mommy, I love this and I love you and daddy." She kissed her mother then her father, sitting back in her seat. She leaned her head over on her mother's lap, holding Vicki's hand as if she was afraid she would leave again.

Ward was smiling up at Henry.

"I love it daddy, what did you bring Gwen?" Oh..they had almost forgotten.

"Thanks Ward," Vicki reached into her bag pulling out another box.

It too held a necklace, only this had some special kind of symbol on it. It looked like a quarter moon, with a star inbedded in it and a small cross etched into the gold.

"Oh, it's beautiful, but you didn't have to.." Gwen was overwhelmed by the gesture.

"We were told while we were there that this is the symbol of your people." Vicki smiled at Gwen.

Gwen's eyes were filled with tears.

In all her years of keeping others children safe, no one had ever given her a gift such as this.

"It is, " she finally managed to say.

Henry and Vicki looked over to each other knowing this was the perfect end to the perfect trip.

"Guess what Mommy?" Abbie suddenly shot up out of her mother's lap.

"What?" Vicki said, her eyes getting wide, clapping her hands together.

"I can do a trick, watch.." suddenly Abbie was gone...

What the...??


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie's display had freaked her mother completely out. How could she just disappear from a moving vehicle?? Gwen had been smiling the whole time, along with Ward.

"What's so funny?" Vicki was not amused but had she been calm, she would have realized that Abbie was still sitting beside her.

When she did reappear, it scared Vicki causing her to jump, scream and put her hand on her chest all at the same time.

Abbie and Ward were full on guffawing now.

"Young lady, you want to tell me what just happened?" Now Henry was smiling, he knew too!

Vicki was angry that she had been left out of this little joke.

"Mommy, I made you not see me that's all." She said so innocently that Vicki couldn't get on to her, even though she really wanted to tear into all of them for making her feel stupid.

"What do you mean you "made me not see you" Vicki was confused, Henry had never done that had he?

Henry helped Abbie out, "She means, she manipulated our minds, well yours, not ours. She made you think she wasn't here."

Vicki had heard of that ability but had never seen it.

Vicki let that sink in and the ramifications of that were not good, not good at all. When Abbie got older, she could sneak out, go anywhere..Vicki shook her head.

Henry talked to Vicki in her mind.._thinking of the future my love..._

Vicki narrowed her eyes, responding.._ya think??..._

"Okay, let's get something straight, never, ever ever do that to Mommy Abigail Victoria, you scared me.' She truly had been scared. It was irrational, but she after the things they had seen, anything was possible.

Abbie knew that when her mother used her full name, it was serious.

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to scare you " her little blue eyes welling with tears. Vicki pulled her daughter close, stroked her hair and soothed her.

"Don't cry. Mommy just couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you..that's all." Vicki's touch was all it took to calm Abbie down.

They all crashed early sleeping together in Vicki and Henry's big bed. The twins didn't even have to ask tonight. Their parents had missed them so badly, it was their idea.

Vicki and Henry went back to work on Monday, with Vicki beating Coreen to the office.

That was unusual.

"Maybe she wasn't expecting me.." Vicki told Henry.

They went into her big office and Henry grabbed her hand, twirling her around..crashing into her mouth, parting her lips and exploring her mouth, every luscious inch of it. She answered him back with her own exploration, then grabbed his ass and squeezed both cheeks, he did the same to her.

"I thought the honeymoon was over.."

"Oh, Coreen, sorry, we were.." Vicki started, quickly taking her hands off Henry's ass, too late of course.

"Trying to pat each other down for weapons? Find anything dangerous..?" Coreen said her eyes twinkling. Then she started toward them both, for a hug. Dammit..Vicki wasn't still really a hugger but..what the hell..she hugged Coreen back.

As she pulled back, she could see Coreen seemed upset.

"Coreen, are you okay?" Vicki was concerend now, Coreen wasn't usually sad, strange for a goth, but she just wasn't.

"Yes, I'm actually, well, I have to tell you something." Coreen's eyes were full of apprehension.

"Coreen, are you pregnant?" Vicki said, trying to break the ice.

It worked.

"No," she laughed, holding up he left hand,"but I am engaged.."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Vicki's turn to be tender.

"Congratulations!!" She said hugging her again. Henry also stepped in for a brotherly hug.

"That is wonderful Coreen, but then, why do I sense apprehension?" Henry looked down at little Coreen.

"It's just, well you like I'm not a fairy okay, so some of the other fairy girls, they aren't happy. You know Clark is quite the catch," Coreen smiled from ear to ear when she said that last bit.

Vicki and Henry were trying to think quick.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure he is a um..great catch. So what's the problem? Are they predjudice against goths or something?" Vicki was using her wit to try and soothe Coreen and normally it worked.

"Something like that," Coreen said, her head down.

Vicki took Coreen's hand and led her to the couch. She made her sit down and asked Henry to get Coreen some water.

"She didn't ask for any," Henry responded.

"She really does want some, HENRY," Vicki said throught gritted teeth, making eye motions toward the office door.

"Oh," _why didn't you just say so..._Vicki rolled her eyes at him. For him to be such a romantic, sensitive man, sometimes he was just a man after all. But a damn fine specimen that's for sure!

Henry blew her a kiss, mouthed "sorry" to which Vicki started motioning toward the door and mouthed "go".

Even though Coreen was very upset, Vicki just couldn't resist watching Henry's backside as it left the office, damn, that was almost as good as seeing him come toward her.

"Coreen, tell me what's wrong. How can I help you?" Vicki was trying her best to comfort her.

"Well," Coreen had pulled her knees to her chest, she was wearing her black boots, a long black skirt and of course, a black top. Her makeup was rather conservative for her, but her hair was straight and jet black, falling down around her shoulders softly. Vicki couldn't resist pushing stray hand of hair back, " they don't like me. I don't understand. I usually fit in with the unusual but the fairy girls, they don't like me. It's not like I'm mundane or something."

Coreen silently crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you care? Clark loves you , he's perfect for you. Fuck 'em.." that was Vicki's answer to everything..fuck 'em.

"It's not that simple Vicki," Coreen sighed."There are rules and one of those rules is you have to join the clan. But to join the clan, you have to be accepted and there's this one, she won't except me."

"Who, you want me to go kick her ass or cut her head off?" Coreen's eyes widened.

"NO!" Coreen knew that Vicki would too. That prompted her to ask Vicki how things had gone.

Vicki gave her the short version and by then, Henry was back with the water.

"What did I miss?" He said handing Coreen a bottle of water, as well as Vicki.

"Nothing really, except that Vicki was offering to cut off someone's head for me" Coreen answered before taking a big gulp of water.

Henry spit his water out on the floor.

"You did what??" Henry said laughing.

"What?" Vicki shrugged," Well, I could. It seems to make things so much easier. Which by the way, my dear husband, how did you end up there with Christina without me knowing."

"OOO-I wanna hear this.." This taking Coreen's mind temporarily off of her problems.

Henry's stomach sank, he thought she wouldn't ask. He should have known better.

He told her how Giles had wanted to put her out to which she nearly came off the couch at him until he explained he'd never agreed.

"I did, however, sneak out, knowing where Christina would be, " he finally admitted.

"I'm sorry, Vicki, I thought it was for the best, I see now that it was uncalled for. Forgive me?" Who couldn't??

"Yeah.." Coreen answered, her eyes lulled by his story.

Vicki snapped her fingers in front of Coreen's face.

"Hey, he was talkin' to me!"

"Yes, but if you do something stupid like that again.." he put his hand up to cut her off.

Brave man.

"I know, I know. You'll stake me yourself," he said.

"No WORSE, remember the week before the wedding..?? Add a few more.." she grinned at him, his eyes filled with that horrific thought.

Vicki knew there was no way that would ever happen, but Henry didn't. He still couldn't believe she had so much control that week. The thought made him shudder.

"So can we get back to my issue please, sheesh.." Coreen sighed.

"Sorry Coreen. So how can we help?"

"I don't know," she started to cry again, great a weepy goth.

"All I know is that if I'm not accepted and we get married anyway, then they will curse Clark and he'll age to the real age he is and that will be it, it's over.." She wailed.

"It can't be that bad..how old is he?"

Vicki was unprepared for what Coreen said next..

"He's 850 years old..."

"Wow, better get that presription of Viagra filled.." Vicki had such a way with words...


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki had no clue as to what she should do.

Coreen was sobbing now, Henry told Vicki _...comfort her..._and raised his eyebrows.

Vicki sighed, put her arms around Coreen and held her. Coreen just melted into Vicki, which brought a strange reaction from Vicki herself. She relaxed into the hug, rubbed her back and really soothed her.

"Coreen, it's okay, " she said in a soft voice.

"Hell, we've faced worse than pissed off Fairies right?" Vicki said, pulling Coreen away from her, wiping her tears with the palm of her hand, in the process getting black makeup on her hand. Vicki hated to admit it, she hated to admit any kind of emotion that perceived her as weak, but she really loved Coreen. She loved her like that annoying little sister you want to choke and protect all at the same time. Suddenly, Vicki had a thought-Coreen's family, where were they?

Coreen had stopped sobbing, Henry had offered her kleenex and had also sat beside her on the couch, gently rubbing her back with his hand.

Henry was fond of Coreen too, even if she had wanted him to turn her when they first met. She was a great person, tenderhearted and loyal.

"Coreen," Vicki asked, "I'm sorry I've never asked before, I feel really bad actually for not asking before, but where is your family?"

Coreen fell very silent. No, Vicki had never asked and she had hoped she never would. Coreen didn't like to speak of it.

"I don't have one." She said with no emotion.

Vicki frowned, looking at Henry for help.

"Coreen, everyone has a family of some sorts." Henry said softly, still gently patting her back.

How could she tell them? she thought to herself.

"What difference does it make?" Coreen was miffed, that was apparent which spoke volumes to Vicki-something had hurt her, badly.

The thought of someone causing Coreen so much pain angered Vicki. She didn't want to press her but she wanted Coreen to know that she could count on her and Henry.

"Coreen, family isn't always about blood, it's about love, acceptance and understanding," Vicki told her.

It was Henry's turn to be surprised. He had never heard Vicki speak like that, he was touched.

Coreen couldn't believe what she was hearing either.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"So, back to the problem at hand," said Vicki, slapping her knees with both hands.

Vicki tried to get all of the information she could from Coreen, from who was head of the Fae council to what was involved in joining.

"Coreen, if you don't mind me asking, since Clark is so old, he is immortal right?"

Coreen nodded yes.

"Okay, then how will that affect you, I mean later." Vicki was not only curious but concerned.

"Oh, well this is really going to surprise you, it surprised me," she said with some enthusiasm.

"When joining the clan, they perform some sort of ritual, not sure what that is yet, anyway, then they sprinkle the fairy dust on you and voila'!! You're immortal." Coreen sat back, crossed her arms, grinning from ear to ear.

Vicki and Henry looked at each other.

"Fairydust." Vicki said flatly. Yeah, right.

"That's too simple isnt' it?" Always the suspicious PI.

"No, not really, I think...what does it matter anyway. I love Clark too much to have him die. My luck with men..." Coreen sighed out.

"Well, that luck is about to change." Vicki patted her leg and stood up.

"Go home, Coreen. Get some rest okay?" Vicki smiled down at her.

Coreen nodded and stood up to leave.

As she started to leave the office, she turned and looked at them both.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Coreen asked timidly.

"Because," Vicki answered, "you're family."


	5. Chapter 5

Vicki looked at the door for a few seconds after it shut behind Coreen.

"That girl is so naive..Fairydust?? Are you kidding me??" Vicki said in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Why is that so different from some of the things we have seen?" Henry asked her.

"Well, how could "dust" make you immortal?" Vicki was just being herself, gotta prove it first kind of Vicki.

"Magical properties?" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"This coming from someone who doesn't "do" magic." she said, using her fingers to make quotation marks as she said "do".

Henry put his finger up.

"To the contrary, it's black magic I don't do, not other kinds." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, you do some magic allright," Vicki said slyly.

Henry laughed at her and they both decided it was time for a meeting with the Fae council.

"Oh, wait, first I have to make an appointment with the doctor." Vicki said snapping her fingers, grabbing the phone to dial.

Henry frowned, he had been hoping that she had gotten pregnant in London. It must have shown on his face.

"What? Are you upset?" Vicki asked, still dialing.

"No, no I know you aren't ready for another baby yet." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"Henry, I...Yes, this is Vicki Ne..Fitzroy, "she corrected, "What? Oh, yes it was wonderful, thanks for asking. I need to come in for my shot. Next WEEK?? That's the soonest? Well..okay, thanks. See you then..yes I'll be careful." She hung the phone up.

She walked over to Henry and slipped her arms around his waist.

"I didn't say I didn't want any more children. I think you should know better by now, I just would like to wait a year, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I just thought it would have been romantic, that's all." He leaned in to kiss her, thrilled that she hadn't said 'no' completely.

She moaned into his mouth. She just knew he had to be the best kisser on the planet. Not that she had kissed everyone on the planet, but she knew they would never measure up, in more ways than one.

"Okay, studly, we have help Coreen, remember?" She said, forcing herself to pull back.

"Right, where to my lady, or should I say "Duchess?" She shot him a look.

"I still have my sword," she said playfully.

No, she would never kill him, she would only get him where it hurt, his pants.

Vicki and Henry were able to set up a meeting with the head of the Fae council. It happened to be a woman, something that impressed Vicki. Her name was Laramie, no last name.

She was a beautiful woman. Tall, athletic, but not too athletic. She had long strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and full pink lips. She was apparently powerful as this position was only held by those of power. She had a quiver of bows on her back.

They met at Clark's house, no humans were allowed in the council area.

Clark made introductions all around.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Vicki said as she shook Laramie's hand.

"You are very welcome Ms. Fitzroy." Vicki insisted she call her by her first name.

"As you say, Vicki" Laramie nodded her head.

"Look, it's really simple. What do we need to do for Coreen and Clark to live happily ever after?" Vicki was still eyeing the quivers on her back, wondering why she had them.

"First, I must ask, why is this your business? Are you family?" Laramie asked them.

"Well, yeah, you could say that?" Vicki had spotted the bow to go with it. That girl had to be strong, it was huge.

"Clark, you said there was no family. Why did you not say something? Well, no problem then. She will have to let you have your Coreen." The woman seemed relieved and pleased all in the same breath.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki asked raising her hands in front of her. She wished she had brought her sword, just to even things out.

"Well, part of the induction ceremony involves family. At least one family member, must be present whether you are human or Fae. It's for the ritual."

"And that would be because..." Vicki said coaxing more information out of her.

"Well, because, we have to have a releasing moment so to speak. I don't know how to put it in your terms."

"Similar to giving the bride away?" Henry interjected.

"Yes and no, there will have to be blood given, for the immortality ceremony, since she is a human after all. It is used to mix with the fairydust," there really was fairydust, Vicki thought,"it forms the bonding part of the ceremony. For the Fae couples, it's a release from your family, for human/fae, it's a...how do I say it?...an acceptance."

"So, it has to be a relative, the same blood then." Vicki stated rather than asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Clark had not said anything the entire time. He finally spoke, his voice quivering.

"Yes, it is. They aren't her blood family, we have no blood for the bonding." Clark was angry, not at Vicki and Henry but at the situation.

"Oh, well then that does make a difference. We can't do it, not without a relative's blood." Laramie started to leave.

"Wait," Vicki grabbed her arm, stopping her. Laramie looked down at Vicki's hand touching her arm.

"She is a bold one Clark, as you said," she said her eyes meeting Vicki's.

"There's got to be something we can do, anything." Vicki knew these rules and regulations couldn't be set in stone.

"There is one thing, but it hasn't been done in years."

"What?" It couldn't be that bad could it?

"You must take a challenge on for Coreen, or she can take the challenge herself." Okay, so far so good.

"What kind of challenge?" Henry asked this one for his own knowledge. He would not allow Vicki or Coreen to be in danger.

"Just a challenge to the death, the one who does not like Coreen. She can be challenged and if she loses, she dies."

Vicki sighed, "Well, Son-of-Bitch!"

Laramie's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry, she's a little vocal sometimes." Clarke explained, his face reddening.

"Okay, we'll figure something out, but I have to ask a question if I may?"

"Certainly." Laramie responded.

"What's with the bow and arrows thing here you got goin' on?" Vicki was still on alert with that.

"Oh, that. Well, I am the archer for our Fae." She must be really good.

"Wow, you must be good, you are head of the council and you are the archer. I must say you have impressed me."

"Thank you. You have to be very good to be archer. I am very good." Well, she was confident, that's for sure.

"Really? How good?" Vicki baited her.

"I've never missed." she answered.

"Never!?" Vicki and Henry said in stereo.

"Never." and aways she went...


	6. Chapter 6

Coreen left Vicki's office, her heart heavy. She just knew she would never, ever be able to have a relationship. Something would always happen. On the upside, she hadn't realized how much Vicki really cared about her until today. That was a nice surprise.

As Coreen started to get into her car, two figures stepped out from behind the building.

Coreen jumped, then saw who it was.

"What do you want?" Coreen asked angrily.

"You.." and with that, they knocked her out and dragged her away...

Vicki was still going over the day's events when Henry snapped her out of it by saying..."and I'm not wearing any pants.."

Vicki's head whipped in his direction, looking down immediately.

"Oh, now I have your attention." he said laughing at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny.."

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Henry asked her.

"Yes..no," she said, that is not until he said he wasn't wearing any pants.

They would be alone when they got home, for about two hours. Gwen had taken the children to her family's for a big dinner. She had invited the twins, wanting to show them off to her own family. She was proud of them and loved them very much. The twins were excited to go with their Aunt Gwen, as they had started calling her. Besides, they couldn't be any safer, surrounded by a houseful of werewolves. The question remained..were the werewolves safe from the twins??

"I SAID, that there has got to be something we can do for her. I just can't sit back and watch her be unhappy."

Vicki found his chivalry so endearing and sexy. Everything about Henry was sexy to Vicki. She intended on showing him in about ten minutes too.

"I know, we will figure something out. Even if I have to kill someone myself."

"You are really starting to worry me, all the killing and cutting off of the heads references.." Henry smiled at her, knowing she was jut in a protective mode.

When they arrived at the house, they made sure no one was home before heading straight to the bedroom.

"Okay, I need some stress relief and you, my dear husband, will be better than liquor.." she smiled, already showing fang and silver eyes. Oh, he was going to "licker" allright..

"You are insatiable," he growled back.

"You complainin'??" Vicki asked.

"Not in the least.." he said, heading for the small refrigerator in their room. They had snacks stored in there but yummy things were there as well.

He turned around, the whipped cream in his hand and Vicki was already nude on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her.

"Whoa! That was quick." Henry grinned at her, shaking the can as he walked toward her. He was nude in no time at all, before he even got back to the bed. She was up on her elbows, watching him walk to her.

He crawled beside her in bed, smiled down at her and said, "I'd like one Vicki Sundae please, " then proceeded to make little mounds of whipped cream on each nipple, causing Vicki to moan and throw her head back. He then squirted a line down her stomach right to her crotch. She was already dripping wet, he had that affect on her.

He put the can down and started his feast. He took each nipple in his mouth, sucking the cream off slowly, then pulling each nipple with his teeth as he licked every last bit off. Vicki squirmed and moaned in complete satisfaction. He moved himself in front of her, put his knees between her legs and pushed her legs apart. She brought her head up to see him with a full hard-on just for her.

He leaned down, kissed her hard on the mouth, holding her arms up over her head. He then started licking the trail of whipped cream right down to her wet folds of pulsating flesh. She sucked in her breath, crying out to him as he began that wonderful tongue dance he was so good at. He darted his tongue in and out, over and over and then took that part of her that was calling out to him to be sucked and he began sucking it, bringing her to the edge of the abyss. He stopped short of a full-on orgasm. He wanted to be inside of her when that took place. She, however had other ideas.

"You think you're a tease, " She said, pulling out the drawer beside there bed. Even though she had a full-on hard-on for him, she was going to have a little snack herself, chocolate covered Henry. Unbeknownst to Henry, she had put a small bottle of syrup in her drawer just for such an occassion. She had bought it in London at a chocolate shop they had gone into. Vicki was a major chocoholic and having Henry covered in it was heaven for her.

"What are you.." he started to say, then stopped as she began to pull him to her. He was on his knees on the bed, straddling her. She was just the right level to take him in her mouth. She poured the chocolate over him, causing him to moan and shudder.

She took her tongue and licked from the base up, keeping the chocolate from dripping on the bed. She rolled her tongue around the shaft, moving slowly up to the tip. She took the tip in her mouth, then downed his chocolate covered rod and sucked it hard. He cried her name out in pleasure.

"VICKI! Oh..my...God..." Vicki smiled through her oral pleasure. He put both hands in her hair pushing her down onto him, groaning as she went up and down, sucking hard on it. She loved making him groan, turnabout was fair play. She twirled her tongue around the shaft as she went up and down. She stopped moving taking only the tip in her mouth, running her tongue around it.

"Now who's teasing.." Henry barely breathed out, in a hoarse whisper.

She took his sack in her hand an rolled it around as she tongued the tip of him. She could feel him quivering. She pulled back just as he was about to explode.

He fell onto the bed on all fours, raising his head up she could see his eyes had bled to black, his fangs slipping.

She knew she had brought his beast, now she wanted his beast inside of her. The were both on their knees now, facing each other. Henry took her head, pulled it to one side and bit her, just enough to break the skin and create a small wave of pleasure. She put her arms around his waist, pulling him to the bed with her underneath him, fully ready to take him in.

He pushed himself up, positioning himself over her, pushing her legs apart. He pulled one leg up, bent it, pushing it to her chest. He could drive farther into her that way. He started slowly, just the tip of him, making he wriggle and cry out harder, faster.

Vicki could feel the warmth building in her stomach. She knew it wouldn't take much and with all they had just done, it was going to be huge.

Vicki kept her hands on Henry's chest, holding him where she could look at him. She loved his face when he spilled himself into her but this time, she didn't see it. She was lost in her own ocean of pleasure. She threw her head back, screamed loudly, wave after wave, time and again until she couldn't have spasmed again. She raked her nails down his chest, bringing blood, blood she felt the need to lean up and lick. That caused Henry to scream too, thrusting deeply into her, feeling her tighten around him every time she came.

When they were done, they both headed for the shower.

"I don't know where you learned that, but I'm going with, that's something we should try again sometime," Henry told her as he carried her into the shower, her head cradled in his neck area.

"I'll never tell," was her response.

"Besides, I ate spotted dick, why not chocolate dipped?" she said laughing at her own joke.

"You are a naughty girl.." he said to her, smiling as he put her in the shower.

"And that's a bad thing?" Vicki asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Hell no..."


	7. Chapter 7

Coreen's head was pounding when she awoke.

She groaned causing a voice to to say, "She is waking."

Two faces appeared over her, blurry at first, then they came into focus.

She started to jump up but found that the knot they had given her was causing her immense pain and nausea.

"Where am I? Where are DiAnn and Myra?" Coreen knew those were the two Fae that had attacked her. DiAnn was the one who didn't like her being with Clark.

"Don't you worry, human," the voice spat out,"they'll be here soon enough." With that, they left her in the little room and locked the door behind them.

Coreen looked around. She could tell she was in a basement room, but she didn't know where.

There was one small window, up at the top of the wall. Coreen stepped on the little cot she had been lying on and peered out. She couldn't see a thing, only bushes.

"Oh, Vicki, what kind of mess have I gotten into now?" Coreen slumped down, grabbing her head again as she did.

Her cell phone!! she snapped her fingers at the thought.

She pulled it out..no charge.

She didn't know how long she had been out but she knew at least that in the morning, or maybe it was morning, Vicki would be suspicious.

Henry let Vicki sleep in a little. She had seemed tired when he initially tried to wake her so he and the children ate breakfast together until she awoke.

Vicki came strolling in the kitchen just as they had finished.

"MMMM, coffee.." Vicki sniffed the air, then kissed each twin and Henry as she passed them on the way to the coffeepot.

She made a hot cup and took a big swig. She made a face.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Ward asked, ever the perceptive child.

"Nothing, honey, I think maybe I should eat something first this morning." Thinking to herself, _all I had was a chocolate Henry bar last night..._and smiling as she thought about it. Henry "heard" her too because he replied.._at least it was low calorie..._and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at him.

"Mommy, Aunt Gwen's family is soo cool, they do lots of neat tricks and one of them, looks just like Coreen, it was weird." Abbie told her mother all about the visit, every detail. Vicki sat and listened, never taking her eyes off of her daughter except when she took a bites of the oatmeal that Gwen insisted she eat.

"And they could do this..grrrr.. " Abbie made a claw motion with her hand,"and then their hand would go back! You shoulda seen it!" Ward was nodding excitedly with her.

Now most children would be terrified to see a human go from human to were and back, but these two, well they weren't your average kids.

After their big story, Gwen told them to run and get their park shoes on. They ran out of the kitchen in a blur, great, something else Vicki was going to have to adjust to now.

"Vicki, she's right. My cousin, Lisa, looks just like Coreen. It's scary, they could be twins almost."

Vicki was slowly chewing her oatmeal, things running through her mind. She had to find out about Coreen's family, whether Coreen wanted her to or not.

"Interesting," Vicki finally said, finishing off her oatmeal. Gwen handed her a fresh cup of coffee, but Vicki didn't want it by then.

Gwen left to take the twins to the park and Vicki picked up her cell, dialing Coreen.

"Hi, you've reached Coreen, NOT, I'm not in, so like leave me a message.." straight to voicemail.

She tried the office, no answer.

"Henry, something is wrong. This isn't like her." Vicki said, going to the bedroom to get dressed. Henry was already dressed as he had been up longer.

"She was pretty upset, maybe she's just still at home, holing up." Henry tried to reassure her but he too felt something was wrong.

Vicki started out the door, "Are you coming?" She shot back at Henry. He was at the car when she got there, leaning up against it, legs crossed, keys dangling in front of him.

She hit him, playfully of course.

"I hate when you do that," then kissed him quickly on the mouth. Yeah, she really hates him...

"Hey!! I need to go to the bathroom..are you barbarians or Fairies?" Coreen banged on the door, even though her head pounded with every bang.

Finally, someone came to the door. It was one of the boys/men, she couldn't tell, that was here earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya..come on" He said leading her out of the door and down the hall.

He shoved her into a small, nasty bathroom..Good thing she didn't really have to go. She was just trying to get a feel of her surroundings, hoping that by getting out, even for a moment, it would help.

She flushed the toliet for good measure. No window in the bathroom, shoot!

He opened the door and took Coreen's arm, nearly dragging her down the hall again. She noticed at the end there were stairs and out here, she could hear people talking. Lots of people..then she realized where she was...the college!! She was in the basement of one of the buildings in the college!! DiAnn went there as a student of sciences so she had access to rooms no one else did.

"So, you one of her little errand boys?" Coreen knew it would piss him off, but that's what she was going for.

"NO, I'm her bodyguard." He said sticking his tiny chest out.

"Yeaahh okay.." Coreen said, looking him up and down, shaking her head.

He threw her back in the room, but before he shut the door, she said, "Hey do I get some food or something?"

"Maybe.." and he slammed the door.

"Coreen..Coreen..COREEN!! " with the last "coreen" Vicki had yelled.

"See, no sign of her..something's happened. Henry, will you check around outside, see if you see anything, or sense anything.."

"I'm not a bloodhound, remember?" Henry was upset too and that was his way of showing it right now.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just that girl..she gets into the biggest predicaments! I don't know what I.."

"Would do without her.." Henry finished for her.

Vicki was silent for a minute.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without her." She nodded at the realization that something might have gone horribly wrong and she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to Coreen.

And God help the person or Fairies or whatever, that might have something to do with it.

Vicki did call Mike really quick.

"Hey Mike, it's me, your favorite wart," Vicki listened as he told someone to get the hell out, he was on an important call.

"Is this a bad time?" Vicki asked, not really caring but she thought she would be polite and ask.

"Okay, well listen, I need a favor. But you have to keep it under the radar..no actually it isn't freaky-deaky, you'll probably be able to do it right under Crowley's nose." she smiled as she said it, knowing Mike would like that.

"I need you to search adoption and birth records for about twenty three years ago, specifically twin births, girls,... yeah,.. ...okay..Thanks a bunch.." She hung up.

Henry came back in. His face betrayed his thoughts.

"What?? What did you find?" Vicki asked coming from around her desk.

He was clenching his jaw and his fists.

"Coreen's car. It's out back, I smelled the Fae on it, they've taken her."


	8. Chapter 8

Coreen sat still in her prison, wondering what would happen. She thought back to the exchange earlier between her, Vicki and Henry and realized that was the closest to any type of family, a true family that cared for her, one she'd never had before. She vowed that when she got out, she would tell Vicki everything.

The door suddenly swung open, it was DiAnn and Myra.

"Well, well, looks like you don't have your Clark or that stupid woman and her vampire to help you huh?" DiAnn was a small girl, jet black hair hung to her waist. She was pretty enough but her evil personality made her ugly. Fairies may not look like they have power, but they do. That's one of the things that have kept them under the radar and alive for so many years. Myra was just a plain looking girl, DiAnn's crony. She stood behind DiAnn, seeming to be uncomfortable.

Coreen stood her ground. She got up, stalked over to DiAnn and was nose to nose with her.

"First of all, don't EVER call Vicki and Henry stupid, second of all, I don't need their help." Coreen's eyes were wild with anger.

She didn't know where it came from but suddenly, Coreen flicked her hand out in front of her to push DiAnn and something spectacular happened. A burst of energy came from her hand, throwing them both into the wall in the hallway, they were dazed and slipped down into a pile on top of one another in the floor.

Coreen's eyes were wide, looking down at her hand, then back to them.

_Goooo, _her mind screamed..She ran out of there as fast as she could, not once looking back.

"Wow," she said outloud," I did something cool! I can't wait to tell Vicki.."

"Where do we look first?" Vicki sighed, there could be so many places. The phone rang, Vicki ignoring it at first. Then she remembered that Coreen wasn't there. It made her heart twinge just a little.

"Vicki Nelson Investigations and this better be good because I"m really busy.."

Henry stared at her in disbelief for answering the phone like that. He shook his head, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Oh, sorry Gwen...what? Really..that's fantastic...give him a big hug and kiss for me, Abbie too." Vicki put the phone down, a huge smile on her face.

"Well?" Henry asked, knowing it must be something to do with Ward and his ability.

"Our son has done it again." She said with pride.

"The college, he drew a picture of her in a small window on the college campus..let's go." Vicki said grabbing her keys.

Henry took her keys.."I'll drive."

"Okay, Mr. Magoo, but you'd better not snail pace this.." She gave him the look..THE look.

Coreen stopped long enough to catch her wind, hiding behind some huge bushes. She looked to see if they were following her, thank God they weren't. She took time to look back down at her hand. She pushed it out in front of her again-nothing.

She was squatted down behind the bushes so she sat all the way down.

"Damn, I really wanted to have something cool for Vicki.."

Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder..she screamed loud enough for the entire campus to hear her, covering her head with her arms and hands.

"Coreen!! Hey, it's me, Vicki." Vicki bent down beside her, Vicki's soothing touch went to her arm.

She stopped screaming and looked up.

"Vicki? " She jumped up and this time, it was Vicki that grabbed her first. She held her tight for a moment, then pulled her away to look at her.

Vicki put her hand on the side of Coreen's face asking her if they had hurt her.

She looked down and shook her head no. Vicki put her hands on her hips and made a sweep around, turning a full circle for sight of anything.

"Okay, let's get you to Clark's. We've got plan to deal with this, okay?" Coreen nodded.

Henry took one arm, Vicki the other and they led her to the car.

Vicki sat in the back with Coreen, she still seemed so upset.

"Coreen, it's okay. We can fix this..we've talked to the archer, Laramie." Vicki smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

Coreen took in a breath so quick it made Vicki jump.

"You did? YOU got a meeting with the archer?" Coreen seemed more suprised than Vicki would have thought.

"Why? Is that unusual or something?"

Coreen nodded her head yes.

"There must be a reason she wants to help, she doesn't get involved in matters like this very often." Coreen turned to stare out the window at the scenery going by.

"Maybe I should just give up." she said laying her forehead on the cool glass of the window, closing her eyes and feeling tears burn behind her eyes.

"Really?? Just like that," Vicki snapped her fingers," you would give up? Give up Clark, the love of your life and one I might add that hasn't died or had to be killed, immortality, children oh, and one more thing...finding your family??"

Coreen's eyes popped open...how did she know?


	9. Chapter 9

"But.. I..how did.." Coreen stuttered.

"I'm a private investigator, _I can do that_.." Vicki answered, whispering out the last four words.

Coreen was in shock. How much did Vicki know? She had vowed to tell her when she got out, she just never expected it to be this quick.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you guys." Coreen sighed.

"You guess? You guess." Vicki said, her eyebrows raised.

Henry drove, listening to these two women and their exhange of conversation. He decided that no matter how long he lived, he would never fully understand women. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.

Coreen began to tell Vicki of her terrible childhood. She was given up for adoption at birth, something she felt was done out of anger or hate. She was not kept by her original family, no known reason given. She bounced from foster home to foster home, always the odd one out, treated badly by the families and other children in them until she was seventeen, when she emancipated herself from the foster system and struck out on her own. She finished school, started college, leading to where she was now with Vicki and Henry.

Vicki was heartbroken for her. All this time she had known Coreen, she was this bubbly little goth that she just took for granted. She never knew that deep inside was a scared, hurt child. Vicki reached a motherly touch up to Coreen's hair, scooping her black hair behind her ear. Coreen smiled and darted her eyes away.

"So, you never had a family, a mother," Vicki stated.

She shook her head no.

"But hey, you take what life gives you and move on right?" Coreen chirped back trying to sound happy.

"I'm sorry Coreen, really. But, I think we may know at least who your family is, or one of your relatives anyway."

Vicki was saving everything for later, when she was sure. She had called Gwen, asking her to meet her with the kids at Clark's house.

The archer, Laramie, would be there as well. Vicki felt it was safe or she wouldn't have Gwen come with her children. Besides, if she could get them married today, to make sure and then have a big wedding later..she would.

What Vicki didn't know, is that by the end of the afternoon, someone she loved would be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Vicki?" Coreen asked looking down at a small cooler, "That by chance wouldn't have a cold drink in it would it?" She was thirsty and hungry, but a coke would do for now.

"Not unless you like Dr. O-Positive" she said opening the lid. Coreen was so thirsty it actually did look kind of tasty.

"Well, no I guess not," but she was still eyeing it, with an everwatchful Vicki looking at her.

Vicki closed the lid snapping Coreen out of her stare, making her jump.

"Here we are.." Vicki said. Just then her cell phone rang.."mike" it said..

"Hey, " She motioned for Henry to take Coreen on in, she needed to talk to Mike alone.

"Uh, huh.." Henr could hear all the way in. Henry was in front of Coreen, he sensed something inside the house, four heartbeats, instead of two. Gwen should be at least another five minutes out and that would have made five anyway.

"Somone is here, with the archer and Clark..you stay.." Henry started into the house.

Vicki snapped her phone shut and jogged to catch up to Coreen.

"Why are out here." Vicki started to go in but Coreen grabbed her arm, turning her, making her stop.

"NO, Henry said he sensed something and to stay here." but as Coreen said this, she sensed something too. She knew she couldn't be pregnant yet, she and Clark wouldn't be able to conceive until the binding ceremony. So, it wasn't some kind of supernatural pregnancy thing like Vicki had when she became pregnant with the twins.

No, she smelled something. Smelled something??

DiAnn and Myra,she had their scent. What the feezy? Their SCENT...

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly there was commotion within the house. Vicki took off at a dead run, her hair flying out behind her. She busted into the house. The two Fairies were there. They were arguing with the archer.

"...it is not up to you, it is up to us." Laramie was telling them, her face fierce, her right hand gripping the bow.

"But she is HUMAN..she is not even a special human, no magic, no nothing.." DiAnn whined out.

"It is not up to us, it is up to Clark and he chooses Coreen." Laramie said.

Henry was fully vamped out by now, on alert. Laramie stood beside Clark on one side of the room. The two Fairies on the other, Coreen was just inside the door watching everything wide-eyed. Vicki and Henry were a the middle of the fight, just outside of the line of fire, if there was any type of firing. Vicki and Henry both were tensed, ready for anything.

"He is supposed to be with ME!!" That's it-the old green-eyed monster arises-jealousy.

"I don't and never did want YOU DiAnn..you're a self-centered bitch." Coreen gasped, she had never hear Clark curse, she liked it.

"I love Coreen. She's tender, she's beautiful and she has a wondeful family."

DiAnn threw her head back in laughter.

"She has NO family, none-so you see the bonding cannot take place." DiAnn was seething now.

Vick put her hand up, "Oh, I beg to differ. You see I just got a phone call from a detective with the police department and funny thing," she said in a mock chuckle, "Coreen does have family, not just Henry and I, but blood family..in fact she should be her right about..

Gwen burst into the doors, growling. You could feel her power along with Henry's crawling through the room. Vicki's was starting to rise also, her eyes turning silver, her fangs slipping too.

"NOOO..she can't be...there's no way...she's never changed..she has no power.." DiAnn was inching forward. Ward and Abbie were beside Gwen, growling as well.

The acher grabbed an arrow, pulled it back with her left hand and aimed at DiAnn and Myra.

With one eye squinted on target, in a short distance no less, Laramie warned her.

"I never miss, you know that." Laramie stood her ground, legs apart, ready to fire.

"You will kill a member of the Fae for a human?" DiAnn was really angry now. Her own people, turning against her. It was too much.

Vicki stepped in between them. She did not want anyone to get killed just to back off.

"Listen, ladies, we can come to an agreement, this is not..." DiAnn inched forward, Laramie took the shot Vicki turned and Henry jumped to grab Vicki to keep her from getting hit.

The archer never missed...Henry.


	11. Chapter 11

Vicki heard screams not realizing at first that it was her own. She fell down to the floor, with Henry falling on top of her. The arrow had pierced his heart.

Laramie was stunned, she had never shot an innocent before. She stood there frozen. Coreen had her hands over her mouth, she thought she would be sick. The sight was horrific. Worse than any crime scene. Vicki sat on the floor, cradling Henry's head in her arms, blood pooling out from under him. A wooden arrow..she pulled it out..he would heal..wouldn't he? She rocked back and forth, throwing her head back in agony, screaming _**no**_ over and over.

"Henry," Vicki sobbed," wake up. Please, you can't die. We need you, I need you, please wake up.." Vicki was sobbing.

It broke Coreen's heart turning her repulsion into anger. All the others in the room were too stunned to move, no one had noticed the children had walked over to their parents. Vicki looked up at them, both of them crying too.

"It's okay, daddy will wake up..really." Vicki told them, hoping she was right.

Abbie turned around to face DiAnn.."This is your fault, bitch." Vicki was too upset to correct her at the moment, and frankly, that's how she felt too.

Suddenly, Abbie wasn't there..

_Henry woke up, he was standing next to his own body, a figure beside him._

_The scene before him was terrible, he was dead?_

_He looked to his left and saw her..his mother._

_"My dear Henry," she said sweetly, putting her hand on his face.."look at you? You are so handsome." _

_Henry felt the warmth of her touch for the first time in almost five hundred years._

_He smiled at her, he was at peace._

_"Henry, you must stay..they need you. I love you, I'll always watch over you but you must stay." Henry furrowed his brow at her. He was fighting it. He wasn't going back, it was peaceful in the light._

Coreen remembered the blood in the car..the blood!! She ran for it, not noticing her hands were changing, her pace faster than it had ever been.

Suddenly, in the room, DiAnn was wildly looking around for Abbie.

"Where...where'd the little demon child go." With that remark, Ward lunged at her with such force that he almost took her off her feet by herself, but was helped along by an unseen body...Abbie. They took her to the ground, on top of her, growling with fangs extended.

Vicki wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..please come back, we don't have to wait..I don't want to wait. I don't want to lose you..it took you too long to get to me..don't leave now..you promised you would never leave me..." she sobbed out, still stroking his hair, gingerly touching the wound that would not close, running her fingers tenderly over it, willing it to close.

Laramie came forward, " I"m sorry too." she said.

"It's not your fault, he's just chivalrous, it's one of his best traits.." Vicki trailed off.

Abbie and Ward kept DiAnn pinned to the floor, keeping her there until Laramie approached her with a knife. She kept one on her belt in a hilt.

Myra was cowering away from Laramie.

"You will be dealt with, Myra, as for you DiAnn, I will not take your life in front of these children, but I will take it." The archer reached down, pulling DiAnn up, shaking the children off at the same time.

Coreen made it back with the blood, Gwen went to help.

Ward and Abbie stared down at their father.

"Daddy, please don't die.." Abbie said softly.

Ward just stared, but his stare was more grown up than Vicki had ever seen. He had Henry's worried face on. Abbie had her mother's pissed face on.

'Here," Coreen said, holding out the four bags she had brought in. Vicki had insisted on carrying a cooler stockd with them at all times because of what had happened with Christina.

Vicki's fangs had not slipped back so she pierced the bag with them. She poured the blood into Henry's mouth.

"Swallow," she said tilting the bag, while still cradling him," swallow dammit!"

Henry still didn't swallow but a bit of the blood was getting in. She pierced another bag with him starting to swallow just a little, doing the same until the fourth bag was almost empty. Gwen stopped her.

"Put it directly on the wound."

Vicki nodded, doing as Gwen suggested.

_"Henry, I know you are at peace, but it's time to go back.." she kissed him on the cheek, just as she had done when he was small._

_She embraced him and then suddenly, he was in immense pain. His chest was on fire._

Henry took a deep breath in Vicki's arms.

She jumped, gasping too and started crying, "Henry, oh my God, you're alive.."

She hugged him too her, rocking him back and forth.

"Barely though, he needs a feeding." Clark had finally spoken.

Vicki nodded and pierced her own wrist, wincing.

She asked Gwen to take the children to the car.

"NO mommy, please, we want to know that daddy is okay.." Abbie begged while Gwen picked her up.

"I promise, daddy is fine. Go with Aunt Gwen, now Abbie, no arguing." Vicki was stern, motherly.

Abbie knew better than to push it but it didn't stop her from frowning at her mother and watching them until she couldn't see them anymore.

She leaned Henry's head up at a better angle. His breathing was so shallow, his wound was still not healing, but it had stopped bleeding.

She put her wrist to Henry's mouth. At first he just moaned, then he caught her scent and began to drink. Vicki grimaced, she didn't care if he bit her hand off, as long as he recovered.

He drank, gulping in her blood, finally stopping when Clark said enough. He didn't want Vicki passing out on him too.

"Henry, " Vicki said softly, caressing his cheek," can you hear me."

He nodded. She began to cry again, hugging his head to her..

Vicki looked to Coreen and Clark, nodding her head in thanks.

"Vicki, I'm so sorry, really.." Coreen started.

"It' s okay Coreen, it's not your fault. It's not anyones, just the wrong place at just the right time." She said, composing herself.

Laramie came back in with only Myra. By the look on their faces and the blood on Laramies outfit, DiAnn was most likely dead.

"It is done. Now," the archer said, "I must get this one to council to decide punishment." She looked at Vicki, then Henry, relieved to see him breathing, shallow, but at least he was not dead.

"Again, I am sorry." she left after that statement.

"Wait," Coreen called to her, "what about the body?"

"Ashes to ashes, fairydust to fairydust..nothing left." Then, she was gone.

"Vicki.." Henry tried to talk..

"No don't talk." Vicki reached down kissing him gently on his lips, still tasting blood on them which she eagerly licked off for him.

Before she leaned up, where only she could hear.."You taste like honey and nectar." he said with a satisfactory smile.

"Well, better than black pudding I guess..." Vicki shot back then thought...did he just say...??


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen took the children home, Coreen and Clark helped Vicki get Henry into the car.

"Maybe we should take him to my house, you know, where the kids won't see him." Coreen was trying to be helpful

How much worse could it be to see their father heal than to see him die?

"Thanks Coreen but I think we need to be home. Besides," Vicki said, nodding down at Coreen's hand, still not back to quite normal, "I think you and Clark have some figuring out to do. Once I get Henry and the kids settled, I'll send Gwen back over. She'll explain."

Henry was lying in the middle seat of Vicki's Cadillac. She leaned over him, kissing him gently on the lips, trailing her hand over his cheek before shutting the door.

Vicki turned back to the two young lovers. She was still on the verge of tears, emotionally drained by what had just happened. Her jeans were stiff with Henry's blood, her shirt was as well. She looked down at her hands, turning them over and over. They were covered in Herny's blood too. Silent tears ran down her face, Coreen stepped up to her and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

Vicki looked up at Coreen. Coreen had never seen Vicki this upset about anything, not ever and yet here stood the iron-willed stubborn Vicki Fitzroy looking completely shattered.

"Vicki, I can drive you home.." She offered.

Coreen took the initiative this time to hold Vicki close, something she could offer-comfort.

Vicki let her and then pulled away.

"No," she sighed out, "I can drive. We'll be fine." She nodded to both of them, smiling weakly then got into her car.

It was a long drive home. It was less than fifteen minutes, but it might as well have been fifteen hours to Vicki. She kept glancing back at Henry to make sure he was okay, still breathing. He had slipped back into unconsciousness, but his chest was rising and falling in an even rhythm.

She knew he would probably sleep until morning to help the healing process. She would lay right beside him, not sleeping if she had to, until he awoke.

When she arrived at the house, Gwen rushed out to help her. This was one of those times that Vicki was again, glad to have a lycan Nanny..Gwen carried Henry into the house by herself. The sight was bizzare. This tiny woman, long brown hair flowing out behind her as she rushed Henry into the house in her arms. She carried him as if he were one of the twins, as if he weighed nothing.

Vicki let Gwen help her undress Henry, but left his silk boxers on.

"Thank you, thank you so much Gwen."

"You're more than welcome. The children are alseep, they were exhausted."

Damn, Vicki wanted to clean her and Henry up so that the children could see they were both okay.

"It's okay, they know you're both okay," Gwen reassurred her.

"It's that obvious on my face huh?" Vicki asked, somewhat embarrassed to have shown that much raw emotion, especially in one day.

"Hey, I'm a mother too, remember? My kids saw lots of things growing up, as well as my grandkids and.." she hesitated,"children that didn't get to know me.." Coreen.

"Gwen," Vicki put a hand on her arm, feeling her power prickle, "I know all about it. Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault..go to her. Tell her everything. Trust me..I know Coreen well enough that when she finds out the truth, she will be the perkiest goth on the planet."

Gwen nodded, smiled and then left Vicki alone, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Vicki drew a warm bath, took her own clothes off and took Henry's boxers off. She touched the hole over his heart..it was so deep. She traced the perfect circle it had made, no bigger than a quarter and yet so deadly. She started to tear up again, shook it off and pulled him over to the tub. Vicki was strong, but not nearly as strong as Gwen.

"Henry," she whispered, "you have to help me a little here."

She had one arm around his waist, his arm flung over her shoulder, his head dangled around like a bobble doll. He muttered something, momentarily, looked at her with half-closed eyes and said, "I died."

"Yes, you did and we're bloody, let's get you in the warm bath okay?" He was aware enough that he stepped into their large tub, Vicki sliding in behind him. He snuggled into her breast, Vicki could hear him take in the scent of her sniffing very deeply.

She stroked his hair, using a wash cloth to squeeze the warm soapy water over it. She tenderly began cleaning him, reaching around from behind him, washing his face first, then down his shoulders onto his chest area. She could barely bring herself to touch the wound again, but she did cleaning it ever so carefully.

After she had washed his upper body, she laid the washcloth to the side of the tub and cradled him to her. She kissed the top of his head, still running her hand over his hair.

Taking a deep breath, Vicki prayed, really prayed for the first time in a long time. She thanked God for sending him back to her and the kids. She vowed to never say again that she would stake him, it was no longer funny.

When she said "amen" Henry said "amen" and weakly made the sign of the cross. She hadn't realized she was praying out loud.

"Henry," Vicki said softly into his ear.

"Yes, " he croaked out..

"I love you," she said, hoping he was still awake.

"I know, I love you too." he whispered back to her. He turned his head just slightly.

She looked down at him and smiled, his eyes half open but he was more awake.

"Did you hear what I told you?" he asked.

"Yes, you love me too."

"No, that you tasted like honey and nectar.." he was grimacing, but grinning too.

"OH, that, well I think you must have been really hungry because that's just not possible.." she didn't want him to get his hopes up only to have them dashed.

"Well, you did say we wouldn't wait.." How did he know that??

"I..well..yes..how did you know that?" Vicki was confused, she had said that after he died.

"My mother, I was with my mother and I saw it all." He trailed off going back to sleep.

Vicki shook her head. Could her life get any stranger?? She better not say that too loud...


	13. Chapter 13

Coreen and Clark heard a knock at the door. They looked at one another, worried after all that had happened.

"I'll get it, you stay here." Clark said giving Coreen a chaste kiss on the cheek. She smiled at his tenderness.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Gwen standing before him.

"May I come in?" Gwen asked politely.

Clark nodded and said, "Of course." gesturing her in with his hand. They had been busy at work. Most of the area where Henry had nearly bled to death was cleaned up. Clark told Gwen he would be getting new carpet. He wouldn't be able to get the stain out anyway, plus it would be a horrific reminder of what had nearly occurred. Gwen agreed.

"Well, Coreen, I am here to offer you some explanations. I hope you will hear me out." Gwen looked at Coreen unsure of how this would go.

They all went into Clark's large living room and sat down, Gwen and Coreen side by side on his couch, Clark beside them in his oversized chair. Clark offered to get them something to drink, really offering privacy but Gwen told him no, he needed to hear too.

"Coreen, I know you've probably figured out by now that you are different and from what little Vicki said earlier, that somehow you are related to me."

Coreen nodded, her eyes wide.

"Well," Gwen said leaning back against the couch, "we are related and you are different. I hope you won't be angry when I tell you everything."

Coreen shook her head no, she wouldn't. She couldn't seem to speak..that was a switch.

Gwen began by telling her, "I am in fact, your mother."

Coreen gasped.

"But you're a..a..you're..um...well.." Coreen stammered.

"A lycanthrope, werewolf..is that what you are trying to say?"

Coreen could only nod yes.

"That's right, Coreen. And you, my dear are half-lycan, half witch. And, you have a twin sister.." Gwen's eyes were tearing. She felt badly for not finding Coreen before now, it had been so long...

Vicki stayed awake for a long time after getting Henry to bed. She had redressed him, put him in bed, pulled the blood-red sheets he loved so much up to his stomach and lay beside him. She propped her head up on her hand, watching him breath, putting her hand to his nose to feel the air going in and out. She ran her finger around the wound that was finally closing, finally.

She got up just once, went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. While in the kitchen, Abbie had come in calling to her.

"Mommy?" She said rubbing her eyes with her little still chubby fingers.

"Yes, honey?" Vicki said while picking her up and sitting in the chair with her.

"I'm sorry I said that grown-up word today."

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you about that tomorrow..I think maybe, just this once, I'll let it slide..but no more okay?" Vicki put her serious mother face on.

"Yes, mommy, I promise." Abbie was Vicki's little twin, how could Vicki expect any less amount of anger than what she had felt too.

She just had to make sure she was more careful with her wording around the children. Henry had suggested an old-fashioned cuss jar, she told him there wasn't one big enough to last more than a week.

"Abbie, how did you two feel today?" Vicki wanted to make sure they weren't too traumatized by what they had witnessed.

"Mad."

"Just mad?"

"Well, and sad I guess but I knew you would save daddy." she announced very sure of herself.

"You knew? How did you know?" Vicki asked.

"Because mommy," Abbie sighed, looking very irritated, "Gammy told us."

Elizabeth. The kids had felt her presence. Vicki let out her breath thankful that her life wasn't so "normal" after all.

"I love you mommy," Vicki answered back, "I love you too."

Abbie kissed Vicki goodnight and headed back to bed.

Vicki stood up and reached down to her stomach putting her hand on it. She concentrated very hard, trying to sense anything at all. Even if she were pregnant, she felt it would be too early to tell. She had decided though, that even if she were it would be the most wonderful thing in the world...


	14. Chapter 14

Coreen sat in silence not knowing what emotion to feel. Should she be angry, sad, mad what? She didn't know. She wanted to start screaming or crying or something but she was just frozen.

"So, why did you get rid of me..us...whatever.." Coreen was cold, a first for her but considering the situation, understandable.

Gwen took in a deep breath and began her story:

She had met their father twenty five years earlier. As a lycan, they live a long time, have mates and move on. Many lycans only have one or two mates in their lifetime, some like Gwen, have more than one. Gwen would go long periods with no mate. Those are times when she would be nanny, like now for Vicki and Henry. Plus, she explained, after what happened to Coreen and her sister, her heart was broken. She couldn't handle something like that again.

The problem with Coreen's father was that he was a warlock, part of the magical people.

Coreen sighed, "You mean like Dr. Bombay on Bewitched? Seriously?"

Gwen giggled, she was so much like her father.

"What is so funny?" Coreen was agitated, she needed to hear everything and quickly. It had been a long time coming.

"I'm sorry, it's just you are so much like your father." Gwen said, her eyes misting a little.

"I am?"

"Yes, much more than you know."

"What's his name? Is he still alive? Why haven't you told me or looked for me before now?" So many questions all at once..there's Coreen Clark thought to himself.

Gwen told her that her father's name was Colin Able.

"Colin Able. That's a little ordinary for a warlock" Coreen said making quotation marks as she said warlock, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Trying to blend in, remember? The humans don't understand about all of the different species God created, so until they gradually learn, we have to blend."

Sadly, Gwen told her, he was not alive. That was one reason the twins were taken. The two councils did not like the mating and birthing of lycan/warlock babies. They both felt that their magical properties would be too great, uncontrollable. So they took them at birth, separated them and gave them up for adoption.

"What-you didn't love us enough to stop them?? Why didn't you just run away?? "Coreen was getting upset, she was starting to make weird noises when she talked, sounds that had never come out of her before.

"That's just it Coreen, that's how your father died, trying to keep them from taking you both. When they accidentally killed him, they had to cover it up. They made it look like a kidnapping. I was injured as well and out for two days. When I came to, you were gone. Both of you. I searched and searched, never finding you. The first time I saw you with Vicki, I had hope, I felt something but I was afraid. I found your sister, or rather she found us. Her abilities came out finally, even after they had tried to supress them with some kind of charm. It didn't last and yours didn't either. Today showed all of that."

Coreen began to understand now, Gwen was almost killed trying to protect her and her twin and her father was dead because of it. She was loved, she wasn't abandoned all those years ago. She was different but in a cool way, as she put it.

"So, I have these powers or whatever..how do I control them?" It had taken over an hour for her hand to return to normal.

Gwen put her hand on her cheek, Coreen immediately felt prickling all over her skin. It felt warm and enveloping, like an ocean of calm had washed over her. Unconditional love..this must be what it felt like.

Gwen told her they would help her, that her sister, Colleen, was still learning too.

"Do you forgive me?" Gwen asked through tear-filled eyes.

"Forgive you? What do you need forgiveness for?" Coreen reached over and gave her mother a big hug, the big kind of Coreen hug that only she could give.

"But, Vicki and Henry, they are still my family too.."Coreen wanted to make sure Gwen understood that.

"And mine as well, I would have nothing different." Clark was so relieved this had gone well, two women, lots of magic and emotional rollercoasters..what a ride!! He was glad it was over...

Vicki awoke to Henry staring at her, she bolted upright.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" she said.

He pulled her back down to him, all the while she was checking his wound out. It had completely healed, her prayers had been answered.

"Oh, I'm more than allright." he said.

They were facing each other in the bed. She had one leg thrown over his legs, they each had an arm draped over one another.

"Henry, I don't think I can't handle another scare like that." Vicki looked at him with serious eyes, scared and worried eyes.

"Me either." he said running his fingers through her hair, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I promise, I'll never say I'll stake you ever again."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." he just kept smiling at her, stroking her hair, rubbing her cheek.

"So, why are you laying there just staring at me like that?"

He leaned up on one elbow and with a quick flip, pushed her over on her back..he was touching her upper thigh..

"OH..." she started , but he covered her mouth with his, his tongue darting in and out..Henry was most definitely back...


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen and Coreen had made a "date" to meet the family, Gwen insisting that her future son-in-law come. It was getting late so Gwen left to go home giving Coreen a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gwen stood there holding both of Coreen's hands.

"I've waited so many long years for this moment. I was so frightened as to how it would go. Wait until you meet Colleen." Gwen turned to go, Coreen stopped her.

"Wait, how come our names are so similar? Is that what you named us?" Coreen was intrigued by the similarity. But then again, she thought, if that was their birth names, then why weren't they easier to find?

"No, we named Colleen Amber and you Ashley.." bluch and tongue hanging out was Coreen's response to that..too plain.

Gwen shook her head and laughed as she left.

"Henry--_kiss--_it's _--kiss-_the_--kiss_--middle--_kiss--_of--the--_kiss_--night," Vicki tried to say between little kisses he was placing on her mouth. He was acting as though he were going to taste her until he ate her up. Hmm, she had no complaints about that.

"I know, but I'm better and I can't wait.." Henry growled into her again. He was on top of her, his firm erection pressing just at the inside of her now dripping folds of flesh.

"Besides," he said shoving just a little more in, causing her to gasp, moan and grind toward him simultaneously, "you seem to be eager.."

He propped himself up on his arms, Vicki holding onto his arms feeling his forearm muscles rippling with strength. She wrapped her leg around his him, rubbing it up and down his leg. She stared into his eyes, Henry's eyes, not the vampire but the man.

"Well, if you insist.." she said with her sexy bedroom voice.

"Oh, I must insist my lady. I will heal so much faster." he smiled at her, knowing that was lie.

He kissed down her neck, straight onto her breasts, circling her nipples with his tongue, one at a time making Vicki arch her back in pleasure. He put his fingers inside of her welcoming body, thrusting them over and over, as he nibbled at her full breasts, now completely engorged with the thrill of what he was doing to them. After a few more minutes of this esctacy, Henry got up on his knees pulling her into the same postion. They were facing each other. He put his hands on either side of her face, she had hers on his face too. He bent in to kiss her but before he did, he told her something.

"Vicki," he said so close she could feel his breath on her," I have lived many lifetimes, but I cannot live without you or the kids. That's why I jumped, I knew it would hit you. I'm sorry it scared you but I'd to it again, I want you to know that."

She just nodded, understanding and for once, not arguing that she didn't want to hear his macho shit. She didn't care right now. She thought she had lost him forever. Now here she was just a few hours later, making love to him.

He then put his mouth on hers, parted her lips gently and moved his tongue around slowly, languishing in how she tasted.

She did the same to him, causing her to become even more aroused at the romanticism of this lovemaking session. The knowledge that it meant so much more than just hot sex..not that that was a problem...just that this was more celebratory. Celebrating Henry's life.

Henry stopped kissing her and ran his hands down her arms, kissing her neck and collarbone. Vicki moved her head to one side, welcoming him, moaning.

"Henry, I need you..." Vicki whispered.

"I know.." Henry whispered back.

He turned her around bending her over at the same time. He had one hand gripping her left hip, the other ran up along her back, caressing her soft skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Henry, now I need you in me now," she was backing up to him grinding against his hardness. She was so wet that when he started tp enter her, he began sliding in immediately. He gave her a big thrust, holding both sides of her hips as he did so. She cried out with pleasure that was almost on the edge of pain. He withdrew slowly, barely putting the tip of him in her, then did lots of small little thrusts with just the tip , before several deep ones. This was driving her closer and closer, Henry as well. Vicki could feel that tickling feeling building up within her, the warmth of knowing she would soon be in the abyss of pleasure that was all Henry. She felt the first throws of orgasm as Henry began that rhythm she loved so well, hard, fast and deep. Henry felt it too, the tightening and the wetness all at the same time. At just the right moment, Henry took her in his mouth, biting down to carrying them both over the waterfall of pleasure that was threatenting to drown them both. Henry threw his head back as he spilled into her, Vicki clawed at their sheets shuddering and crying out herself. They collapsed together on the bed.

Henry shuddered one more time, an aftershock, and was still.

Vicki was spent, but in a good way.

Another fantastic ride in Henryland..


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen let Henry and Vicki sleep in taking the kids out for the day. She figured everyone involved, herself included, needed some down time. All the events of yesterday, her revelations to Coreen, what had happened to Henry, it was a lot to take in.

When Vicki awoke, the first thing she did was look at Henry, still making sure he was okay. He was already propped up on his hand staring down at her.

"Hey," she said, stretching her arms over her head, then throwing them around him, "how are you feeling?"

"Happy I'm alive." he said with a smile.

She pulled him to kiss her, "Me too."

They both got up, found the note Gwen had left for them and they got ready to go to the office.

"Don't you think you should rest today?" Vicki asked with concern.

"Don't you think you should? I had to take your sweet blood again and you didn't sleep a lot.." he trailed off, baiting her.

She looked at him, her eyes telling him exactly what she thought.

"Vicki, tell me you don't believe you are pregnant, that you didn't get pregnant in London and I will not speak of it again." Henry was very serious now.

Vicki sighed, reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a test and handed it to Henry.

But before he took it, she snatched it back as he was reaching his hand out and said," Look, you can't be disappointed though, okay?" She handed him the test very slowly, biting her lip. She was trying to set him up for the result.

He looked down at it, then back up at her. Such the tease...

"Honey and nectar, just like I said," he picked her up, swung her around, putting her down to kiss her. He put her face in his hands, looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her gently, a closed mouth very soft kiss.

When he pulled away, he asked her why she had a test laying around.

She darted her eyes away not wanting to answer at first. She didn't want him to know the truth.

"Vicki?" he prodded.

Upon meeting his gaze again, she was smiling, "I suspected it the day I couldn't drink my coffee, so I bought a test while I was out. I just didn't have the courage until this morning. I didn't think it would even register this early."

He shook his head at her, such a little devil sometimes.

"And I have sort of a confession.." she said softly, "I didn't think I wanted another baby, not now or maybe not ever but after our trip in London, I was sort of hoping too and I swear if you tell anyone I said that, I'll shave your head while you're asleep."

Her eyes twinkled at that last sentence...well, at least she didn't say stake him again, as she promised she wouldn't.

"You're secret is safe with me..now, I have a name already, if it's a girl." Vicki's face registered shock.

"Really?" This should be good she thought.

"Yes, since I KNOW you conceived in London, if it's a girl I want to name her London Elizabeth."

Vicki was somewhat taken aback but she liked it. Especially Elizabeth, for Henry, she hoped it was a girl. She also informed him that she was actually going to try breastfeeding this time, he asked who, him or the baby. She rolled her eyes at him and said "both" laughing as she said it.

"What if it's twins again or a boy or boy twins? " She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You get to pick then..but let's go for one this time shall we?" he teased.

"Well, I'm not the one with the supernova sperm...I'm just the oven..." she answered him laughing.

Coreen and Gwen got together to meet Colleen who was the opposite of Coreen, which was probably good since two Coreen's could be well, tricky.

Coreen found out that Colleen had issues with her adoptive parents and foster families too. Colleen had started developing strange abilities, more than just the intuition that Coreen always had, far earlier and had started digging. She located the lycan clan last year. Gwen was more than thrilled and decided to tell them both, together what had happened on the day their father was killed.

She explained that they were in hiding, fearing for the entire family's safety. Somehow, the leader of the Warlock clan and the leader of the Lycan clan, both of whom are now long gone, found them.

"Your father, he was a very powerful warlock. He was gentle and kind, funny and had a quit wit." Yep, Coreen all right.

"He tried so hard to fight them off, he used every protective spell he had. He even had friends helping him, to no avail. When the two leaders came into our home, I had already shifted, trying to stop them as well. It was hard to stay in form, you two were only a month old. Colin threw out everything, but it just wasn't enough." Gwen was as strong woman, strong lycan but you could hear the pain in her voice. Raw, as if it had happened only yesterday. For Gwen, seeing Vicki almost lose Henry, the memories rushed back to her on that day as well. Coreen and Colleen each took their mother's hand.

She smiled at both of them, finishing her story.

"So, warlock leader threw Colin against the wall, the lycan leader slashed at him, trying to just wound him. They were "offereing" to save you two, let you live if we willingly gave you up and never mated again. We would not agree. Then, they threatened to kill you, that's when things went wrong. Colin lost it, raging on them both and in the end, they killed him. He lost too much blood, the lycan slashed him at his jugular, the warlock slamming him into the wall caused a severe head injury. I rushed them both and the shoved me into the wall as well, knocking me unconscious for several days. When I came to, you were gone. For many years, I thought they had killed you. But when the clans finally got rid of them both, the truth came out. The clans now have a better understanding of things. I am just so sorry it had to be like this for you both."

"I am so pumped that I'm so not a mundane that I can move on, right Colleen?" Coreens said, looking at her mirror image.

"That's right and what's in the past is in the past, we have a future to look forward to AND a wedding coming up!" Colleen was as bubbly as Coreen, but a little less perky and no, she was not a goth. She was the conservative one, for now anyway.

"Oh, that reminds me, so when Clark and I get married, the bonding ceremony.." Coreen asked Gwen.

"Me or Colleen, either one of us can help but be sure that you get some birth control quickly." Coreen's face blushed, she was not innocent.

"I know that you are not innocent.." she had read her face.." but once you are bonded, we lycan's tend to, how shall I put it..be very fertile very quickly, that is unless you WANT to have a baby right away?" Gwen smiled at her.

"Uh, nooo..not just yet. A little Coreen running around..that's a frightening thought." Coreen laughed.

Vicki's cell phone rang on the way to the office. Henry had taken his car, heading over to Will's special clinic for a good check up at Vicki's insistence.

"Hi mom..yes I was getting around to calling you..no mom everything is fi...how the hell did you know..??"

Vicki's mother knew about Henry already. So much going on in her life, Coreen finding her family and getting married, Henry almost dying, she's pregnant again...

She never saw the car that hit her...

_**Okay, had lot's to wrap up so hope this does it...and this is the end of this story..read the next...I know..TEASE TEASE TEASE...**_


End file.
